Shattered Angels
This is my forst EVER songfic. Don't judge me cause, Chef don't judge..... By Dawn! The song belongs to the owner! Which I shall put later cause I wanna get this done. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1zbYXrwBrk She walks to school with the lunch she packed Nobody knows what she's holding back Wingkit watched her mother glare at her with anger. "You good for nothing kit!" She screamed at her and cuffed her ear. "I'm sorry!" Wingkit mewled and kid behind a root of a spruce tree. Blood streamed down her face, coming from her ear. Maplefrost eyes grew red with anger "sorry will never be good enough!" She slammed her paw into Wingkit's side, sending her sprawling to the ground. "I wish you were never born! You were a waste! The Dark Forest probaly sent you here!" Those words stung Wingkit.... Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday She hides the bruises with the linen and the lace, oh "You are so lucky your father wasn't here to see you! You worthless scrap of fur!!" Maplefrost screamed at her. Pain filled in Wingkits eyes as she struggled to stand up. Her legs were covered with brusies and blood. Maplefrost grew in more anger and smacked her back down. "Stay there!" She yelled and stood up. Wingkit tried her best not to show fear. "Are you scared yet!" Maplefrost spat and lunged at Wingkit, hold her down with a paw. The Teacher wonders but she doesn't ask Its hard to see the pain behind the mask. A patrol padded by and smelt Wingkits blood. Before they could find her Maplefrost started to cry, acting like a badger did it. They believed her. Wingkit wasn't dead. She just never spoke. She healed well enough to become an apprentice of IceClan. Her mentor became Fernfright. Wingpaw, still never spoke, and was still beaten by her mother. She hid the scars and brusies. Acting like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. They wouldn't know until it was too late. Bearing the burden of a secret storm Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Wingpaw knew she couldn't hid the brusies for long. She couldn't share her secret. She lost her voice somewhere before she was ever born. Nobody talked to her. She was an odd figure in the Clan. It left Shadowstar wondering. Fernfright could always used to tell when Wingpaw was sad, happy, or mad. But know even Wingpaws feelings were lost somewhere in the wind. They carried them away. Leaving only her dark empty soul. That only one thought. I wish I was never born.... Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above. She knew she would never have a good rank in the Clan. They already treated her like bloody rubbish. She was a knowbody. A knowbody with a secret she kept locked up inside. The feeling of remorse drove her, to live every day. Even know she knew she would never the hell, that she was put in. Another thought popped up in her mind. Maybe the Dark Forest cats did send me... But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place Where she's loved Concrete Angel. She knew her mother's haunting shadow would never leave her. But she didn't give up. "Mother! Why do you hate me so much!" she screamed at Maplefrost. Maplefrost was a taken back. "Why? Cause you were born! Thats why!" Maplefrost screamed back and lunged at Wingpaw. But this time, Wingpaw fought back.... Somebody cries in the middle of the night The nieghbors hear but they turn out the light. "Why don't you just kill me!" Wingpaw yelled in pain as Maplefrost dug her claws in her sides. "Cause then you would have a peacful life! And I cannot allow that!" Maplefrost spat back. Wingpaw let out a screech of pain. The clan heard it, from a mile away. But only thought it was a loner... A frafile soul caught in the hands of fate When morning comes it will be too late. "No body will ever know, right Wingpaw?!" Maplefrost snarled at Wingpaws face. Wingpaw wouldn't move, her body was stiff. "Wingpaw!" Maplefrost snapped and sliced her claws through Wingpaws fur. Wing paw was finally getting what she wanted, freedom. "Kill....me...." Wingpaw murmured unaware of Maplefrost's constant yellings and screamings. "No!" Maplefrost roared and sliced through her fur again. Throught the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world where she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place Where she's loved Concrete angel My suffering is over, the pain is gone. Wingpaw thought and slowly started to close her eyes. Maplefrost was screaming in her face telling her, "Get up! Wake up!" But Wingpaw wouldn't. "I'm finally....finally leaving this horrid place, that you call....home." Wingpaw murmured, her eyes flickered with a life flashing look and Wingpaw was gone. A statue stands,in a shaded place An angel girl with an unturned face A name written on polished rock A broken heart that the world forgot. A patrol carried Wingpaw's body back to camp and sat vigil for her. "I didn't even know she exsisted!" one of the apprentices apat to another. "Well you should of! She was an amazing apprentice with a good heart. I shall her personality change so quick! From that bright little kit, to the depressed little she-cat. She deserved better the Maplefrost." Fernfright murmured with tears filming in her eyes. Wingpaw deserved so much better, but got the bad end of the prey.... Throught the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone In a world where she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place Where she's loved Concrete angel. Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Songfictions Category:Fanfictions